


утро

by rabells



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabells/pseuds/rabells
Summary: каким бывает утро?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	утро

**Author's Note:**

> осваиваю ао3, хаха
> 
> этот драббл был написан, чтобы унять собственную боль

Утро бывает…

**неприятным.**

Стив не любит утро, потому что во время болезней сложнее всего после сна. Когда застоявшаяся в легких мокрота провоцирует кашель, а он сам – непродуктивный, и горло дерет, и… отвратительное время суток.

Каким-то образом приходится каждый раз собирать себя по частям, и да, это непросто. Стив ни за что не признается, но лучше уж он пропустит сон, лишь бы… _оттянуть_ этот неприятный процесс. Иногда у Стива просто _нет сил просыпаться_. Лучше уж он поработает ночью, наверстывая упущенное из-за дней, когда у него был жар, чем ляжет спать, чтобы утром все это _снова._ Спасибо, не надо.

Баки снова ругается.

\- Сон способствует выздоровлению, тупица, - говорит он, пихая Стива в сторону спальни. – Откуда твой организм будет брать силы, если ты не спишь?

Стив морщится и предпринимает слабые попытки возразить. Он идет спиной по направлению к спальне и пытается сделать убедительное недовольное лицо.

\- У меня куча работы, Бак, - ворчит Стив.

\- Ты и так сидишь дома – днем все сделаешь, - не поддается Баки.

\- У меня три дня до сдачи!

\- Не желаю слышать.

\- Но…

\- Спать!

Стив спотыкается и падает прям на жесткий, продавленный матрас. Даже не пытаясь встать или приподняться, глубоко вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Из-за всего этого представления Баки начинает чувствовать себя немного виноватым.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что по утрам сложно, - начинает он. – Но это важно, хорошо?

Усталость одерживает над Стивом победу, и ему удается лишь что-то неразборчиво пробурчать, прежде чем уснуть.

Стив не любит утро, потому что во время болезней тяжелее всего после сна. Сложно и неприятно каждым утром собирать себя по кусочкам, но ему повезло, что есть Баки – с этой его теплой улыбкой, поддерживающими руками и, слава господу богу, со стаканом теплой воды.

**тревожным.**

После вечера планирований и бессонной ночи тело буквально вибрирует от беспокойства за предстоящую миссию. Хочется все перепроверить, еще раз свериться и учесть все непредвиденные ситуации в мире, потому что Стив ощущает гигантский груз ответственности за своих людей. За Баки.

\- Ты не можешь предвидеть все, Стив, - убеждает его Баки, - в этом и есть смысл непредвиденности.

\- Но я могу попытаться, - возражает Стив.

Баки чертыхается, совершенно не удивляясь стивовой безмозглой упрямости, и, когда никто не видит, оставляет быстрый поцелуй на чужих губах.

\-- Ты нам нужен отдохнувший, - просит Баки, заглядывая в глаза. Это просьба.

Чуть позже, в окопе, Коммандос веселятся и шутят. Все чертовски уставшие, замерзшие и отчего-то радостные, делятся фляжкой, найденной у одного застреленного Баки фрица, с хорошим пойлом. Стив сомневается, что хоть кто-то из них спал этой ночью больше пары часов. Проходит время, и все замолкают, вглядываясь в предрассветное небо. Стив украдкой кидает взгляды на друзей, задаваясь вопросом, чем заняты их мысли? Вспоминают дом? Любимых? В который раз готовятся умереть или прокручивают план операции? Молятся ли? Есть ли в их молитвах место для него с Баки?

Взглядом Стив натыкается на Баки, который закуривая прикрывает огонек ладонью. Тот ловит взгляд, и на губах расцветает сладкая ухмылка. Освещаемое угольком сигареты лицо Баки выглядит таинственно, зловеще даже, на нем читается предвкушение предстоящего боя, но Стива это не пугает. Они все изменились.

Стив едва заметно кивает Баки, когда внезапно осознает одну простую вещь: пусть и тревожно, но рядом с ним – не страшно.

**одиноким.**

Стив чувствует себя настоящим неудачником, ведь даже самоубийство у него не получилось. Мало того, что не получилось, так еще и очнулся он спустя семьдесят лет. Без друзей, знакомых, _без Баки_. Еще тогда, в сорок пятом, все перестало иметь смысл. Сейчас? Только разбередило и так кровоточащую рану.

Стив просыпается намного раньше, чем встает с кровати. Обычно это около четырех или пяти часов утра. В это время Стив остро ощущает все свое одиночество, живя в дерьмовой необжитой квартире, что не ощущается _домом_. Здесь его вещей наберется едва ли с дюжину. У Стива нет ни одного человека, которого он смог бы назвать _другом_ , а людям, которых он называет соратниками, едва ли доверяет.

Даже ночь не так страшна, как утро. Стив планирует свой день так, чтобы возвращаться домой изнуренным от тренировок или, если повезет, после схватки с террористами-пришельцами-супер-злодеями. Но черт бы побрал сыворотку, благодаря которой много сна не требуется.

Иногда Стив возвращается после заданий по утрам. Ему одиноко и просто все равно, так что он шлепает покрытыми грязью и кровью ботинками вглубь квартиры без зазрения совести. Скидывает щит на кресло, усаживается на высокий стул перед столешницей, заваривает кофе и, не допивая, оставляет там же.

Когда ты с кем-то или просто один, хочется поддерживать чистоту. Когда ты одинок, не хочется ничего.

И даже поругать некому.

**долгожданным.**

Поиски затягиваются на месяцы. Баки скрывается, и Стив не может признать, что найдет его только тогда, когда тот сам это позволит. Может быть, Баки просто не хочет. Стив так долго был одинок, что боится представить, что происходит где-то там с Баки. Впрочем, Сэм и Наташа действительно помогают. Наверное, их можно даже назвать… друзьями? Стив закатывает глаза назойливой мысли, ведь _можно_ еще не значит, что _нужно._ А какие друзья будут просить остановить поиски?

\-- Наташа, я не могу все бросить, - чеканит Стив. – Он где-то там, наверняка напуган и… совсем один. Баки одинок, ты понимаешь? Я просто не могу…

\-- Стив, - вздыхает Наташа, хмуря брови и старательно подбирая слова. – Он знает, что мы ищем его. Как и то, что мы не причиним вреда. Остальное – за ним. Дай ему возможность принять собственное решение.

\-- Он ведет себя как я. Просто… закрылся… и избегает всего и всех… Мы не можем… _Я_ не могу позволить ему пережить то же, что и я.

\-- Приятель, - начинает Сэм. – Разница между вами в том, что, когда ты _просто_ закрылся, Баки пытается разобраться.

\- Об этом свидетельствуют разгромленные базы Гидры, - совсем не помогая, подмечает Наташа.

\- Дай ему время, чувак. Он вернется.

Убедить Стива получается не сразу, но однажды он просто… сдается? Стив не хочет называть это так – он просто принимает правила.

Баки возвращается несколько недель спустя одним летним утром.

\- Опять не спишь?

**наивным.**

Стиву нравится утро. Дождливое, снежное, пасмурное ли, солнечное ли – неважно. Стиву нравится утро, потому что он встречает его с Баки. Стив просыпается намного раньше и разглядывает мягкие черты, расслабленное во сне лицо. Прижимает ближе к себе, крепче, укладывая маленькой ложечкой, и щекотно дышит ему куда-то в шею.

Иногда Стив дает Баки спать дальше – просто подминает под себя, и размышляет о своем, счастливый и умиротворенный. Иногда – будит поцелуями и смеется, когда Баки ворчит про утреннее дыхание, но все же отвечает преданно.

Иногда утром происходит ленивый, размеренный, тягучий и сладкий, как мед, секс. С горячим шепотом, глубокими поцелуями и блестящими глазами, в которых отчетливо читается клятва.

_(- я с тобой до конца_

_\- я с тобой до конца)_

Они покрывают кожу друг друга засосами, что сходят к обеду, и оба думают, что пора уйти в отставку. Доводят друг друга до исступления и понимают, что заслуживают такой жизни: спокойной и счастливой. Часами обнимаются после, и весь мир может подождать.

Но утро – наивное время суток, и все эти сонные улыбки, горячие обещания и очаровательные мечты о белом заборчике и детях – тоже. Ведь правда в том, что спустя пару дней, а может даже часов, они все равно надевают тактическое снаряжение и летят спасать мир. Может, это не самое традиционное представление о счастье – спасение мира это, – но этого вполне хватает, если Баки рядом со Стивом, а Стив – с Баки.

Он любит каждое их наивное утро.


End file.
